


Fools

by Winkydinkle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Canon Divergence, Spring challenge, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkydinkle/pseuds/Winkydinkle
Summary: I wrote this for the April Jonsa spring challenge. Day 1: Fools





	Fools

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the April Jonsa spring challenge. Day 1: Fools

Sansa had planned a great feast for Jon’s arrival. Everything looked beautiful and everyone looked happy. Sansa however, felt it was all a bit much for her. She took a goblet of wine and slipped away from the great hall.  
She sneaked out into the court yard and Ghost joined walking beside her as though he had been waiting for her all that time. “Ghost my dearest protector, what would I do without you?” She took a brush off of a shelf and they walked out into the woods. The sun had already begun to set and the soft light of her lantern glowed through the gentle falling snow. She led Ghost to the heart tree. It was breathtaking to see the sunset colors dance against the bright red leaves. She set everything down in front of the tree and took a drink of wine. As soon as Ghost saw her take out the brush he quickly rushed to sit beside her. She had come to love him deeply in the time they shared together. Each day they’d walk out to the heart tree to watch the sun set while giving Ghosts coat a combing, they’d look out over the snowy hills and he would never leave her side. Sansa started combing out his soft fluffy coat and began to sing Ghost a song she had made up a few months ago. It was a sorrowful melody about a young girl who had lost everything she once held dear but even in the cold shadows of her loneliness, she clung to the light inside of her and found ways to make the world beautiful again. When the sad tune came to an end she had felt the tears that were welling up in her eyes finally stream down her cheeks. After another sip of wine, she felt the sweetness ease the pain in her heart. It always hurt to sing her song, but it also gave her strength to push past the pain and finish the song.  
“I’ve never heard that before, what is it named?” The voice carried out from the shadows of the woods. It was Jon walking over to her, Sansa looked up at him hiding her surprise and instead letting out a little sigh. “I haven’t named it yet, Ghost is the only one who’s ever heard it.” She muttered lifting herself off the ground. She didn’t understand why the sight of him wrenched her heart like a desperate hand squeezing a lemon dry of its juices draining every drop of strength she had inside of her.  
Sansa was careful to keep her distance from Jon since the day he had arrived.  
His eyebrows shot into the air as he asked “It’s your song?” Sansa took another drink of wine and slowly started to walk away clenching her hand around the handle of her lantern. “It is. Forgive me, I- I didn’t think I’d intrude on anybody out here, I should go.” He walked at a faster pace in her direction “You shouldn’t be out here alone, let me walk you back.” He followed behind her. “No thank you.” She said over her shoulder. She felt Jon grasp, his hand like an anchor on her arm “Im not alone, Ghost hasn’t left my side” she could never control the foolish smile Ghost puts on her face when she looks over at him. She followed Ghosts gaze back to Jon “What is it Jon?” She sighed.  
“We haven’t talked about our banner men, what they must think of me...” He trailed off.  
“There’s nothing to worry about. Ive spoken to them and they’ve agreed to continue fighting for the North.” She explained, hoping to walk away after, she gently tugged her arm back. Jon tightened his grasp and pulled himself in front of her. “I know, and it must’ve been very difficult.” His voice took a strange tone. Sansa fought the urge to roll her eyes, and settled instead on finishing the last of her wine before stating “It wasn’t.”  
Jon took both of her shoulders in his hands. “Sansa, I’m sorry about all of this truly I am.” He was talking fast and low. Sansa finally pulled herself away from his grasp, and started to walk away again. She was so close to walking away and keeping everything neatly hidden away behind her stone walls. It had been building up and before she knew it she was facing him. She heard herself say “They were very difficult they wanted to know how I could trust a king who so easily gave up what so many Northerners died for- what Robb died for? It was very difficult to keep lord Glover from riding home right then and there.” She felt the anger spilling out in her words, but it was much too late to control her shouting “Don’t worry yourself over it. Like the fool I am, I told them that we must trust each other and we mustn’t fight a war amongst ourselves .” She paused “so we’ve all trusted you, and what have you done? You’ve given away our home! After all our people have been through with Joffrey and Ramsey.-“ and the Mad King, she thought to herself.  
“Sansa, if they decide to name you queen you must accept.” Jon told her urgently. Sansa paused “We’ve only just got our family back, now you want me to tear it apart?- and as I recall, the north already has a queen, you saw to that.” She allowed him to follow beside her walking very slowly. She composed herself letting the anger fade.  
“I know what it seems like, just please trust me once more.” He took her hand while he said “When the fightings done and dawn has come, if I am still standing I may have to go south.” They stopped walking. “So you mean to marry her then?” Sansa asked.  
“No I mean to fight for her claim to the throne. In exchange I will try to persuade her to give the North independence, with you as their queen.” He searched her expression trying to read her.  
“So you mean to serve her.” She said coldly.  
“I serve the North. I will never stop fighting to keep it safe. They’ll never let me stay once the war is over, and you have done better than I ever could at ruling it. You- you are the best chance the North has to make it after dawn has come.” Sansas head began to ache, she wished she had more wine. “I’m not the one leading us through the long night, that is you. And when dawn comes the North will remember that you are the one who brought it.” She hadn’t thought about Jon leaving after all this.  
“That’s a sweet thought. I don’t think it could ever come to be, they all think I’m a traitor.” He said.  
They walked in silence, as they neared walls of the castle Sansa imagined what would happen if she were to listen to Jon. Being queen had always been a dream of hers, but after learning the reality of it she had killed that dream herself. She imagined what would happen to Jon, Would the dragon queen allow him to live after finding out that she will never be able to call the North hers? With Sansa as queen she could protect him far better than she could as lady of Winterfell.  
“I will do what you ask of me, and if I am not roasted alive I will-“  
“I won’t ever let her hurt you.” He interrupted.  
“So sweet of you Jon, as I was saying I will be queen in the north. I will do it only to protect our home and all that we’ve worked for. I won’t ask you to bend the knee to me or pledge any oaths, but I want you to know this: Just as you will never stop fighting for the North, the North will never stop fighting to keep you safe from any harm that may come to you. If you want to stay after the war you can stay here in Winterfell. This will always be your home no matter what happens.” She gave him a sad half smile as Jon stopped walking.  
“You’d allow me to stay?” His eyes gleamed in the darkness like two of the brightest stars on the darkest of nights.  
“When I found you back at castle Black we were both broken, together we rose up and saved our home from the Bolton’s, we’ve united our people. And i will never forget that it was you, who stood by me when all anyone had ever done is use me. As foolish as it makes me feel sometimes, I will always support you no matter who you’ve bent the knee to.” The wine had loosened her tongue, her words hung in the chilly air between them.  
“You are no fool, Sansa and I don’t deserve your support-“  
Sansa interrupted this time “Now it is you who is a fool, if you truly believe that.” She leaned in holding his gaze and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.  
When her lips met his warm soft skin it felt as though she had dived into a hot spring falling deeper and deeper never again to resurface. She pulled away slowly and they stood there in the darkness together for a few moments. Sansa felt a knot rise up in her throat and the familiar stinging of her eyes. With a deep breath she nodded to Jon and slipped into the castle walls. She hid in a corner leaned up against the wall, she had been overcome with too many emotions.  
_Don’t be a fool_  
She took a deep breath and composed herself.  
_Its only the wine_  
She put on her iron mask and walked back to the feast for lemon cakes and more wine.


End file.
